Chase: A Raichu's Story
by RaichuForever
Summary: A Raichu named Chase sets out on an adventure to find his place in his world and to find peace from an event in his past that haunts him to this day. DISCONTINUED FOR REVISION UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. A Rough Day

**I. Introduction**

As this is my first shot at a story some constructive criticism would be appreciated.

_( This is a story about a young Raichu named Chase and his journey to find his purpose in life. I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and Creatures inc.)_

The soft summer wind blew through Chase's fur as he lay on the grassy hillside beside the lake. Chase found it strange that there were no other pokémon around. From the stories he heard at his old trainer's house he thought for sure that there would be pokémon everywhere.

Chase didn't know how correct he was. There were in fact many pokémon around the lake, but they were all too frightened to come out because of what Chase was.

Chase was a Raichu and because of this every creature around hid itself because Raichus were known for their dominant personality and their hatred towards any pokémon it saw as inferior. Chase, however, was different than most Raichu's. His pelt wasn't the normal colors of a Raichu instead the colors were reversed. His body was brown instead of orange and the details were in turn orange.

This strange coloring occurred because Chase refuses to use any of his electric based attacks. Chase ran away from his trainer just after he evolved into a Raichu because of an accident cause by his electric attacks. This memory caused much pain in the young Raichu's heart.

The day seemed to pass by in slow motion without any sign of an event. Chase got up from where he lay and decided to go and look for something to eat. Chase started walking towards the forest when something caught his eye. He saw a large flock of Pidgey chasing something through the grass. That thing was fighting back with a blue flame.

_That's weird,_ thought Chase,_I never knew that a pokémon could use a fire attack that was blue. It looks like they might need help. There are just way too many Pidgey for one pokémon to handle._

With that final thought Chase dashed off on all fours to the other side of the lake to see if he could help the poor pokémon.

As he neared the other side of the lake he noticed that many of the trees were frozen solid. He then realized that it may have been an ice-beam that he saw and not blue fire. Recognizing the amount of attacks being thrown off near the flock he sped up his pace fearing that the pokémon might not last long.

He finally reached the tree where the flock seemed to be focusing and saw someone up in it.

"Hold on I'll get rid of the Pidgey just stay put." Chase looked around and saw a pile of rocks that were small enough for him to pick up, but large enough to hurt the Pidgey away. He picked up the stones and started to hurl them towards the flock of Pidgey.

One by one the stones hit their mark with expert precision. As the stones hit the Pidgey some of them were knocked unconscious or they were killed on contact. The last stone pierced one Pidgey's skull and it landed at the base of the tree with a bloody thud.

That last attack got the flocks attention and they forgot about the creature trapped in the tree and started to go after Chase.

"Shit! I didn't want that to happen. I only wanted to scare them off."

Instantly Chase started to run back across the lake hoping to draw the Pidgey away giving the trapped pokémon a chance to escape. Only his plan didn't work so well. While running away Chase didn't notice the tree in front of him and he tripped over one of the roots. This gave the Pidgey a chance to catch up to him.

When they got close enough they started to attack Chase with hundreds of pecks. Chase could feel the beaks ripping into his flesh. He could also feel the pool of blood that was now starting to surround his body; then everything started to go black.

_I never thought that it could end this way. I never wanted to get involved in anything. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Why do all these bad things keep happening to me?_

Just before Chase slipped into unconsciousness he felt a cool breeze sweep over his body. The Pidgey noticed the cool air too slow and ended up being frozen throughout their bodies. Chase looked up to see who his savior was, but all he could see was the out line of a Quilava.

_That's weird why would a Quilava come and save me? Could it be the one who was up in the tree? No it couldn't the pokémon I saved was an ice type._

Before the Quilava got closer Chase's mind fell into oblivion.


	2. A New Friend

_(In this section we glance of Chase's past and meet a new character. Again __constructive criticism would be appreciated_**).**

"No! He didn't mean to do anything. He just hasn't gotten used to his new body and new strength yet. It was an _accident_."

"Yes he did. You know how Raichu act towards their former evolutions. They hate them."

While the two trainers were fighting a lone Raichu could be seen standing over the grave of his best friend with tears forming in his eyes. Behind him was another Raichu who looked exactly like him.

"W-W-What is going on? This is the day that I ran away. Why am I remembering this? No! I want to go back. I WANT TO GO BACK!"

* * *

Chase woke with a start. It took sometime for Chase to figure out exactly what happened to him.

_That was so real. It felt like I was actually there at the funeral. But it was just a dream. Wasn't it?_

Trying to get the thought out of his mind Chase thought he should figure out his surroundings. From what he could see he was in a clearing somewhere in the forest and it was night.

He started to get up when he felt a huge rush of pain that went throughout his whole body. He let out a scream of pain and fell back down. He then cursed himself for forgetting that he had just been mauled by a flock of Pidgey.

When he started to get up again a voice called out to him.

"I wouldn't try that again if I was you. You're still recovering from the battle."

"Who said that? Who's there," Chase called out, "Show yourself right now."

"Fine I will. You don't have to be so pushy. A please wouldn't hurt either. All you Raichu are exactly the same. No patience."

Chase looked around the forest trying to judge where the sound was coming from. He couldn't understand why, but he was having trouble figuring out where it was coming from. It seemed like his senses were all fuzzy and he couldn't focus them.

"Don't strain yourself trying to pinpoint my location. I drugged you so you would be easier to work with. Besides I don't trust Raichu's that much." Said a voice to Chase's left along with an eerie blue light.

When Chase looked to where the voice and light were coming from he saw something strange. From what he could gather with his faulty senses the voice was coming from a female Quilava. This one was different, however. Instead of her normal tan belly she had a light blue one. Her flames were also blue instead of the normal red and orange.

"So you're the one who was being attacked by the Pidgey, but you're a fire-type. So why was everything frozen," Chase questioned.

"Wow. I didn't think that you were still alert when I came close to you. If you must know I'm an ice-type now so I was the one who froze everything battling those stupid Pidgey," the Quilava explained.

"Just who are you and if you hate Raichu so much why did you try and save me?"

"You can call me Rose and I saved you because I like to have pokémon healthy when I make them my slaves."

Chase instantly began to struggle and get out of the clearing, but Rose pinned him down to prevent his getting up.

"Hey I was kidding! If you don't calm down you're just going to hurt yourself."

Chase calmed down and looked into the Quilava's eyes that were hovering above his own. He then felt the pressure lift as she pulled herself off his body.

"Look I'm sorry about that little joke I tried to pull. I was never good at meeting new pokémon especially a Raichu since you guys are supposed to be bullies. So I though a joke would lighten things a little. I guess I was wrong wasn't I." Rose said with a defeated look in her eyes.

"You can say that again. By the way my name is Chase. Look I'm not that kind of Raichu. I never wanted to be one. Nature just kind of pulled me into it."

"What are you talking about? You never did anything to me. Oh. Did you do something when you were young? Tell me! Tell me!" Rose looked at Chase and saw that the Raichu had a sad look about him and she realized that she might be treading on loose ground and decided to back off. "Sorry. I just get excited about things. I actually just evolved into a Quilava not to long ago and it has been hell trying to get used to the change."

"I know what you're talking about. What are you doing out here in the forest anyway? Do you have a family or anything around here?" Chase asked now struggling to find a comfortable position to talk to his new companion.

"No I don't. I left my trainer shortly after I evolved because she didn't want me any more. Don't ask any questions I don't like to talk about it." Rose started to look depressed as well when she explained her story to Chase.

_Rose is in the same predicament as me. Only I chose to run away from my trainer while she had no choice. I wonder if she ever though of finding someone to settle down with and start a family. Would she think that I was a possibility? No, what am I thinking she has to be way younger than me it would never work._

"Hey Rose why don't we spend the night here and talk some more in the morning. I'm getting kind of tired."

"Sure I will keep watch and make sure no one attacks us while we sleep. Don't give me that look I took a nap before you got up so I will be fine. Just relax and get a good rest. I will see you when you get up." Rose then came over and curled up next to Chase.

_For an Ice-type she sure is warm. I think that I could get used to this._

Chase then closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep with a large smile on his face.


	3. An Interessting Day

_(I personally like this scene because not only does it show the struggles of having a female in the group, but also it reveals some feelings that the two pokémon may have for each other. Enjoy and R&R.)_

Chase and Rose were still in the clearing for the next few days. During that time they got to know each other to the point that if one of them was to get into trouble the other would be there to get them out. Rose also took on the job of caring for Chase's wounds as they healed.

The day after the incident with the Pidgeys, Chase began to train to get his body back into shape. To do this he found the largest rock around and attacked it with a barrage of Iron Tails, Mega Punches, and Mega Kicks.

Rose on the other hand chose a spot in the clearing where she could keep a close watch on Chase's daily routine and to make sure that he didn't over do it as well. One day, however, she noticed that one of the wounds on Chase's leg started to bleed again and decided to say something to the impatient Raichu.

"Chase, you need to take a rest once in a while. You'll just hurt yourself again if you don't take it easy."

"Rose, how do you expect me to get back to full strength if you don't let me exercise? It was your idea. Remember?" Chase argued back.

"Yes, I said _exercise_ not train. God you are just impossible." Rose complained.

"Look it's been two days since the Pidgey incident and all I've done has been easy workouts. If I don't get to some serious training soon I'll lose most of my strength."

"Look there are other ways to get your strength beck if that's what you really want," Rose started, "For instance, we could go out and look for sitrus berries now that most of your wounds have healed. They should make you feel a lot better."

"Why didn't you say so," Chase said dashing over to the tree that Rose was laying, "Let's get going."

Chase and Rose started to clean up apple cores and burnt fire wood that was used to create a temporary home for the two pokémon. While picking up a rather spoiled apple core Chase noticed that Rose was staring at him with both a quizzical and worried look in her eyes.

"Hey what's the matter?" Chase questioned now worried that something might be wrong.

Rose seemed to snap out of her trance at the sound of Chase's voice. "What do you mean? Everything's fine."

Chase didn't believe one word she said. "No. Everything is not fine. Everyday I notice you staring at me with a look that could scare a Gyarados. I want to know what's wrong." Chase had moved close to Rose now with his tail twitching back and forth out of annoyance.

"Well," Rose started, "As you know I've been watching you train these past few days and during that time I noticed that you never used a single electric based attack. I'm worried because I know from experience that if an electric pokémon doesn't discharge its electricity every so often it will build up and eventually kill the pokémon." Rose explained almost crying now, "I don't want to see another one of my friends die like that. It was almost too much for me to bare. Plus you're the first friend that I've made here in the wild and I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you."

Rose started crying uncontrollably before Chase could say or do anything. He tried to clam the young Quilava down, but nothing seemed to work. Not even when telling her favorite jokes.

"Hey. It's going to be fine I'm not going to die that way," Chase tried desperately to explain, "Even though I told myself that I would never use another electrical attack I still discharge some electricity regularly to keep my charge down."

Chase realized that his explanation got through Rose's sobs because she looked up at Chase with a tiny smile across her muzzle. She then jumped into Chase's arms which caught him off guard causing him to fall over on his back. Chen they sat up they just looked at each other and laughed.

"Honey, you have leaves all over your back." Rose said as she ran her paw over Chase's back to rid him of his hitchhikers. "You know Chase; these two days have been the best days of my life. I don't ever want to be without you. I love you too much."

That last statement caught Chase by surprise. He knew his feelings towards Rose had been that way, but he never though she felt the same towards him. He didn't know how to handle this situation so he tried to break the silence by changing the subject.

"Why don't we get a move no and find those sitrus berries that you mentioned." Chase ventured.

"No, I think that we should stay here for the night. If you know what I mean." Rose said in a sexy tone.

_What is with this girl she first cries over my possible death, and then she tells me that she loves me out of nowhere, and now she wants to mate with me. What is going on with her?_ Chase was thinking of possible reasons when a strange scent touched him.

_That smell, it smells familiar, but I can't put my paw on it. Wait! That's it the sudden mood changes the urge to mate it all makes sense now. She's in HEAT._

"Rose, not to sound rude or anything, but you don't know what you're doing. I don't think that we know each other enough to start a family." Chase furiously explained trying to snap Rose out of her heat induced confusion. "It's all in your head. Your hormones are causing you to act funny you need to snap out of it." _I can't believe that I'm forcing myself out of a great opportunity here._

"You're cute when you act all hard to get." Rose said with a laugh, "I've seen the way you lust after me. Here's your chance why don't you go for it." Rose now started to charge Chase trying to make him take her, but Chase was faster.

Chase looked around for something that might snap Rose out of here state when he felt something warm and heavy hop onto his back.

"Come on Chase why don't you take me already I need attention. Come on it doesn't have to long just a few minutes I swear." Rose tried to bargain desperately.

Chase threw Rose off his back with a quick spin and pinned her up against a tree with his tail. He pinned her so hard that the tree shook and some berries started to fall out of the tree. He noticed that they were persim berries and picked one of them up.

"Rose I'm sorry to do this but it's for your own good." With lighting speed Chase hit Rose across the head with an Iron Tail and she fell over unconscious. Chase then crushed a persim berry and fed it to Rose. Letting out a huge sigh Chase fell back onto the ground exhausted.

_This girl is going to be the death of me._ With that last though Chase got up, picked up Rose, and proceeded to rebuild camp so he could take care of his little friend.


	4. The Chosen One

_Now for my longest chapter by far. We actually get in the main plot of the story in this chapter. We also find out a strange trait that Chase has as well as something strange with Rose. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please R & R._

Throughout the night Chase had to keep a close eye on the young Quilava to make sure that she didn't do anything stupid. He always kept a supply of persim berries around for when Rose woke up and started to struggle to get free and get to Chase. He finally got a break around sunrise when the persim berries started to take affect and Rose snapped out of her confusion.

"Hey. Glad to see you're finally back to normal." Chase said keeping his distance. Because even though Rose wasn't confused anymore she was still producing a heat scent that might cause him to lose control as well.

"Wah-What happened? Why does my head hurt and why am I tied to a tree?" Rose questioned trying to figure out where she was.

"Are you kidding? You seriously don't remember what happened yesterday."

"I remember a strange feeling building up inside of me and the next thing I remember I was having a dream where I was spilling some of my secrets to you and then after that nothing."

"All of that is true. I noticed something was up when you started to attack me trying to mate with me. So I had to knock you out with an Iron Tail. That's why your head hurts. I would think that you have gotten some control over your heat cycle to the point where you could still think rationally during it."

Rose looked utterly confused as to what Chase was saying. "What do you mean heat cycle? I've never heard of it before."

_She has got to be kidding. How could she have never heard of a heat cycle before? That should be common knowledge to any female. How am I going to explain this one?_

"Well let's see here" Chase started trying to figure out what he was going to say, "Every month or so a female's body releases a hormone that gives the female a strong urge to mate with any male that dares to come close. A smell is also released that causes the male to want to mate with the female. That is why I'm standing so far away from you."

"How come you're able to stay sane with my smell while I lost control?" Rose asked.

"Eventually you'll be able to notice your heat starting and then learn to control your actions once it hits full force. As for me I've been around enough females that I have taught myself to keep control and to not make a mistake and accidentally get one of them pregnant." Chase explained.

"Well can you teach me to control myself? I don't want something like this to happen again."

"I can't teach you how to control it. It's different with every pokémon and every female." Chase explained, "You'll just have to learn it on your own. Also try and give me some warning before you enter your cycle, if you can."

"I think that I have control of myself now. So you can let me down from this tree now."

Chase quickly broke the vines with his tail and helped Rose get back to her feet. They stared at each other for a moment. Chase broke away blushing and suggested that they start to get wood for a fire.

"Look Chase, about yesterday, I'm really sorry that we couldn't head out and get those sitrus berries for you."

"Don't worry we can just leave tomorrow morning. About tonight though, I think we should sleep separated because we still don't know if you are in full control of yourself."

"Good idea. Imagine if we woke up and you had your cock inside of me. That would be a sight." Rose chuckled.

"Yeah that would be a sight wouldn't it." Chase said hiding the fact that he would love it if that happened, "I'm going to go to sleep now."

"I'm going to stay up a little longer. I'm still trying to grasp what happened yesterday." Rose looked over at Chase to see that he was already asleep. She walked over to him and gave his ear a little lick.

_I really do love you Chase that wasn't a lie. I also know that you love me too. I thought that little heat cycle trick would get you, but I guess I'll have to try something else._

Moving over to the other side of the fire Rose lay down, closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

* * *

Both Chase and Rose got up early the next morning and started through the forest to hopefully find some sitrus berries. For most of the journey the two pokémon didn't talk to each other. Instead they stood side by side in silence listening to the sounds all around them. All of a sudden a Vaporeon came crashing though a bush and ran into Chase and Rose.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you could have really hurt us." said a very irritated Chase.

"I'm sorry I was just running from my boyfriend. If I were you I would do the same. He isn't acting like himself anymore." The Vaporeon apologized to Chase before a fight could break out.

"What do you mean he isn't himself anymore?" Rose asked.

"Well last night we were playing in the forest like we usually do when something fell from the sky. We went to investigate the crater and we found a brown rectangle with some strange symbols on it. I told my friend that we should just leave it, but when he picked it up he went into some kind of trance. He was in that trance until this morning."

"Why is he attacking you then? Did something happen to him when he came out of the trance." Chase said having forgotten his anger he showed earlier.

"I was getting to that. When he woke up the rectangle was gone and then he turned towards me and started to attack me saying that it was all my fault. That is when I got this scratch on my side." The Vaporeon showed them her side. "I've been running ever since, but I believe that he is still on my trail."

"Is there anything that we can do to help?" Rose asked.

"If you guys could hold him down somehow I might be able to talk some sense into him, by the way my name is Liz."

"Okay we can help, but we need to set a trap if we are going to trap him." Chase said taking control over the situation, "I don't want to do this, but Liz you're going to have to be the bait or else your boyfriend will think something is up. So here's the plan. Rose and I will hide in the trees and you will stay in this little clearing. Then when he comes out Rose and I will attack him and hold him down."

Everybody went to their positions and waited. As if on cue a tree was knocked down and an angry Rhydon ran into the clearing. Rhydon swiped at Liz with its arms, but she dodged them with ease. Chase and Rose jumped from their hiding spots and knocked Rhydon over with an Iron Tail and a Take Down. Rose then froze Rhydon's arms and legs with Ice Beam to hold him down.

"This is your boyfriend! You could have told us that he was a Rhydon before he showed up!" Chase shouted, his patience failing him.

"It doesn't matter now. Let me talk to him and see if I can get through to him."

Liz jumped onto Rhydon's belly and walked over to his head which was still struggling against the ice.

Before Liz had a chance to say anything the ice around Rhydon's arms broke and he grabbed Liz with so much force that she began to spit up blood. Chase and Rose tried to stop Rhydon, but for some reason none of their attacks seemed to do anything. Rhydon didn't pay any attention to the two attacking him. His focus was the one in his grasp.

"Liz, why did you do this to me?" Rhydon said, "You brought me to the plate and now it's taking control of my body. I'm almost gone and if I go you will too. I can't stop it. I just wanted to say that I loved you and I'm sorry about what has happened."

Whatever was left of Liz's boyfriend was now gone and all that was left was an enraged Rhydon with nothing but the taste of blood.

No one noticed Rhydon's horn starting to spin. Chase and Rose we focused on trying to come up with a plan to get Liz out of Rhydon's grasp.

"I'm sorry too." Liz said between tears, "I should have been a better girlfriend. I lov-."

Without warning Rhydon's horn pierced the little Vaporeon's body. There was so much strength behind it that it almost ripped Liz's body in half. Her blood spilled all over Rhydon's face as he removed his horn from her body. As she fell to the ground a smile fell onto Rhydon's face.

The scene cause Rose to go into a panic, she couldn't move or do anything because she was frozen with fear that Chase and she might end up the same way.

Chase, however, felt his anger rise up inside of him. "How could you do that?" Chase said with a voice that wasn't his own anymore. "You loved her and you just killed her without a second thought. That can't bee forgiven!" Chase yelled.

Chase began to change as his anger grew. His fur color changed back into that of a normal Raichu's only a lot brighter. His fur also became stiffer and spikier like that of a Jolteon. Electricity started to fly from his cheeks and it began to form a ball of pure energy around him.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

With his cry Chase let off an electrical storm towards Rhydon with so much speed and power that the ground type was incinerated before he had a chance to react.

Rose was cowering behind a bolder that somehow survived the blast. She looked around the scorched bolder and saw that the entire area was black from the electricity. In the center she saw that Chase was back to normal and was sitting down sobbing. She went over to Chase to see if she could comfort him.

"What was that? I've never seen so much power before. You just killed a ground type with electricity that shouldn't even be possible." Rose said amazed.

"Now you see why I told myself that I would never use electricity again." Chase explained between sobs, "I killed the love of my life that same way."

Rose was lost for words as she stared at Chase who now looked more like a Pichu than a Raichu. "I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"No, let's just leave this place I can't be here anymore." Chase got up and started to walk back towards the lake when he tripped on something. He picked it up and realized that it was the brown rectangle that Liz told them about. He looked at it closely and saw letters on it that read "Earth Plate".

"Earth Plate? What do you suppose that means?" Chase asked Rose.

"I don't know. I've never heard the term before."

"It means that you are the chosen one Chase. And boy do I feel sorry for you." A strange voice stated.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Chase challenged.

Just then an Absol dropped from the tree tops startling both Chase and Rose.

"That plate you got there means that the end of the world is drawing near."


	5. The Untold Prophecy

**Crazy prophecies and a background on Rose. Whoa, lots going on in this chapter. Please Read and Review so I know if people are still interested in my writing. With that cleared up. Enjoy!**

"What!" Chase and Rose said in unison, "What do you mean that the end of the world is close at hand."

"That plate that you got there means that the prophecy is starting to unravel." The Absol said calmly, "It also means that you, Chase, are one of the two that can stop it from happening."

"First I think that you need to explain yourself and this prophecy of yours. You have seen what I can do so you'd better talk." Chase wasn't taking any chances with this newcomer. Something in the air didn't feel right and Absol weren't always a sign that something good was about to happen.

"Fine I'll tell you, but could we find a better spot, this place reeks of blood and personally I don't feel like losing my lunch." The Absol started to leave in the direction of the lake. "Oh, it might be easier if you could call me by my name. It's Losba." With that final statement he jumped back into the trees in the direction of the lake.

"What do you think? Should we trust him?"

"I don't know Chase. If you think about it we haven't had much luck in the pokémon that we have met. They all have ended in disaster; first the Pidgeys and then Liz and her boyfriend."

"That is true, but one thing disturbs me though. When he first came to us he told me that I was one of the chosen ones. I want to know exactly what that means. I say that we hear him out and then decide whether or not we can trust him. If things get hot…well let's just say I can activate my power if need be." Chase said with a reassuring smile.

Chase and Rose chased after Losba and within a few minutes they we back at the lake. They found Losba lying down by the water with his eyes closed. When they walked over to him they realized that he was meditating.

"Chase, you came." Losba said eyes still closed, "I'm surprised that you came judging by the way your little friend is shaking with fear."

"Shut up. It's just that it got cold all of a sudden and just because I'm an ice-type doesn't mean that I can't get cold." Rose defended.

"Enough chitter chatter let's get to the real reason why we came here. What is this plate and what is this prophecy you spoke of?" Chase now directed his sight over to Losba.

"As you both know the plate that you have with you has an evil power in it. However, when you touched it Chase that power was driven out of it and in to you. Don't worry though you won't be influenced by the evil." Losba started.

"Why won't it affect me? Is it because I'm one of these so called chosen ones?" Chase asked, "Before you go on I want to hear about this prophecy."

"So pushy, I guess it's to be expected, you being a Raichu and all. Let's see where to begin. Ah! Well, before any of us existed a pokémon by the name of Arceus created the world that we live in today. Arceus wasn't happy with his creation, however, and he became filled with anger and started to destroy it. He didn't get to destroy everything because an invisible force stopped him. This force then ripped 16 plates from him and spread across the world. Each of them representing one of the 16 different types of pokémon."

"Enough with the history lesson." This time it was Rose who spoke up, "We've all heard this story before just get on with the fucking prophecy already so we can get the hell out of here."

Both Chase and Losba were shocked by the Quilava's sudden outburst. Shaking it off Losba began to explain the prophecy.

"It is said in legend that once the 16 plates are found again the world will be thrown into chaos and eventually be destroyed. It is also said that these plates can only be deactivated by the chosen two. One of them is described as a Raichu with dark fur and the other is described as a Quilava with rose colored flames. They are said to harness the power to absorb the evil in the plates and then use that energy to save the world."

"Well that doesn't sound too hard." Chase stated, "We just have to go around looking for these plates and then touch them."

"Don't think it will be easy." Losba warned, "The plates will have most likely taken over the mind of another pokémon like the Rhydon. There are also pokémon who wish to get to the plates and let the evil in them take their course. Or in other words you had better make sure that you get to all of them first or the world will be doomed." Losba got up from where he was seated and gave a huge yawn. "Well my job is finished. Hope to see you later. Bye"

Losba obviously had some special skills because he vanished in a flash of light before Chase or Rose could say or do anything. Chase and Rose just stared at each other in disbelief of what had just happened.

"Chase, there's something that I think you should know."

"What is it Rose?"

"I think that I may be the second chosen one talked about in the prophecy."

"Tell me tomorrow. I'm beat and I don't think that I'm going to be able to stay awake much longer. Let's try and find some place to sleep."

It didn't take long to find a place to sleep because all around the lake were various caves that were perfect for sleeping in. After checking to make sure that the cave was vacant the two tired pokémon slipped in and fell asleep.

Rose had trouble sleeping through the night. She kept having dreams of Chase being chased down by a large shadowy figure. She would try to help, but she was always too frightened to even move. She would always wake up before Chase was killed only to realize that it was only a dream.

_Why do I keep having these dreams? Is it some kind of vision of the future? What is happening to me?_

When the sun finally came into the cave Rose went to wake up Chase. She prodded him with her muzzle, but he wouldn't get up.

"Just five more minutes mom. Let me sleep."

"Get up you lazy bum!" Rose then used a small flamethrower to get Chase off of his back.

"What was that for? I was having a great dream!" Chase said slightly irritated now.

"Did you already forget about yesterday or did you just forget that I was about to tell you one of my greatest secrets." Rose was angry to the point that tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Do you even care that I might get dragged into this mess as well? Do you even care that it might get one or both of us killed?"

"Hey calm down. I didn't forget about any of that." Chase said trying to comfort Rose by holding here in his arms. "Listen why don't you tell me why you think that you may be the second chosen one. Would that make you feel better?"

Rose smiled at Chase's feeble attempt at cheering her up. "Chase you really need to work on cheering people up. You're really bad at it."

"Hey, it got you to cheer up didn't it?" Chase said with a laugh.

"That is true." Rose said getting comfortable in Chase's arms. "You know how the prophecy said that one of the chosen ones was a Quilava with rose colored flames. Well before I evolved my flames were rose colored which is where I got my name." Rose took a slight pause to compile her thoughts before moving on. "A few years ago my trainer and I were training in the mountains when, unexpectedly, it started to snow. We didn't take notice of it and continued to train. What we didn't know was that there was an ice covered rock near us which is used to evolve Eevees into Glaceons."

"Why did you evolve then? I don't believe that Cyndaquils were even close to the Eevee family." Chase questioned.

"If you think about it that way you're right, but my father was an Eevee so I guess that some of his genes caused me to evolve that day. That is why I am an ice-type now. If I would have gone under evolution normally I would have been a Quilava with rose colored flames just like in the prophecy!"

"That makes sense now that you were able to read the inscription on the Earth plate as well. It also explains why the evil inside of the plate didn't affect you when you touched it." Chase said excitedly. "Now that we have that figured out what do we do now. Losba didn't give us a hint of where to go."

"It shouldn't be that hard. Like you said all we have to do is wander around until we find a pokémon that has been influenced by the plate or we just happen to stumble upon one."

"It might not be that easy remember there are other pokémon looking for them too so that doesn't give us much time to plan something out."

"Okay then, let's take a strategical look at this. Today we will decide how we are going to handle this and then we can head out. Does that satisfy you?" Rose said looking up at Chase.

"Yeah, actually it does." Chase said looking down at the pokémon in his arms.

Rose gave Chase a little kiss in his nose, "Thanks for listening to my story earlier. You're actually the first pokémon that I have ever told. I don't want anything to happen to you on our little quest."

"You know what." Chase said with a mischievous tone. "Let's go back to the cave and talk things over in there. Now that you're out of your heat; if you know what I mean."

"Oh. I think I do" Rose said with a seductive tone.

The two lovers headed back to the cave paws together for a day of planning and fun.

**Don't you just love it when people tease you? Trust me we will get to see some of the action next chapter but for now you just have to settle with what you've got. Again, please take a few seconds to review so I have something to work off of and so I know people are still interested in my story.**


	6. A Broken Heart

**After a long break I decided to give you all a big surprise in this chapter. We also get a full history of both Chase and Rose. Please take the time to review and enjoy the Chapter.**

As the two pokémon got closer to the cave Rose ran off into the forest. Not worried about her Chase started to cover the entrance of the cave with vines for some privacy. Rose came back with some berries in her paws and the two then proceeded to walk paw in paw into the cave.

Chase paused looking at the twigs on the cave floor. He then began to rearrange them as if to make a pattern. Rose just sat and stared as the Raichu did his work.

"Honey? What are you doing?" Rose asked now confused as to what Chase was doing.

"Well, when I evolved into a Raichu and I ran away from my trainer I ran into a small clan of Raichu in the woods. They taught me a ritual that will help explain our pasts to each other." He explained. "Because we both know that we don't trust the other fully so I thought that it would be helpful if we knew each other's past."

"That does sound like a good idea, but I though we were going to have some fun."

"We will. It's just that I want to make sure that I can trust you and that you actually did have rose colored flames when you were younger."

After a few more minutes Chase had finished setting up the ritual and called Rose over to his side so that he could initiate it. When she was next to him Chase sent out a little spark and the logs lit up with a green flame. The flame spread to the other logs and they spelled out the word Rose.

Rose let out a little gasp when she saw what the logs said "Chase, that's so romantic. I don't think I have seen anything more beautiful."

She then tried to give Chase a kiss but he backed away. Horribly confused as Chase's actions she began to paw at the ground out of annoyance.

"What's the matter Chase I thought you wanted us to be together?"

"I do it's just that the ritual needs to be done. We have only known each other for two weeks and we are already talking about settling down with each other. This will help clear up some questions we might have about each other." Chase explained.

Interested about how the ritual was performed Rose asked Chase how the ritual worked. Chase explained that the logs he was burning would produce a smell that would relax the mind and that they would fall into a deep sleep where the past of the other pokémon would play out before them. Soon after explaining the process Rose began to felt sleepy.

"I think it's starting to affect me." She said staggering on her paws. "I'm going to lie down now. Hey Chase, why don't you come and join me."

Chase walked over to Rose and sat down beside her. She was asleep by the time he got there and he could feel himself starting to drift off as well.

"Here goes nothing." Chase said then everything went black.

**

* * *

Rose's Past**

Chase woke up and found himself outside of a house. He walked over to the window and saw two pokémon inside. One was a Quilava and the other was an Eevee.

_Those must be Rose's parents_ Chase thought. There was a flash and Chase was all of a sudden in a pokémon center. There was a lot of commotion in the center and Chase ran around trying to figure out why. He finally found the operation room where all the people where going to. He saw that Rose's mother was giving birth to her kids, but something had gone horribly wrong. There was blood everywhere and Nurse Joy was doing everything she could to save both the babies and their mother.

Other flash occurred before Chase could find out what happened. Now he was back at the house where he saw baby Rose and her father playing in the garden. Her father was trying to get her to use a fire move. He would swipe at her trying to provoke her. It finally paid off and the flames shot out of Rose's back and they were in fact rose colored.

"Great job Rose. You're turning out to be a good fighter." Rose's father stated. "You must get your strength from your mother."

"No. I got it from you dad. If mom was as strong as I am she wouldn't have died when I was born."

"Don't say that. I told you your mom died because of complications and there was nothing she could do no matter how strong she was."

"Whatever."

Chase began to see how tough Rose had it when she was younger. Life without a mother can be challenging. Chase only knew that because his mother abandoned him as well.

Chase was now thrown to the point in Rose's history where she was training next to the ice-covered rock. Her trainer was pushing her way too hard. The small snowfall that Rose described was actually a full blown blizzard. Rose was tired and her trainer didn't take any notice to it. After a flamethrower attack Rose began to glow and evolve. When the light faded Rose look as she did now. Her trainer was completely surprised by the color change, but congratulated Rose on the accomplishment. However, when she asked Rose to use a fire attack Rose couldn't do it. This enraged the trainer who just left without looking back at Rose.

Another flash took Chase back to the trainer's house where a lot of yelling was going on. The trainer was angry that Rose had yet to use a fire move in over a year. Rose sat on the ground looking at her paws in both shame and anger. The trainer then took out Rose's pokéball and smashed it. Rose looked utterly stunned attacked her trainer with an ice beam and ran out of the house into the forest.

The scene dissolved around Chase and he found himself back in the cave. He looked over at Rose who was still under the spell. _There was something weird about that last scene. I should have seen what happened from them up to the point where we met. It seems like Rose changed her memory to leave a part out. Why would she do that I wonder._

**

* * *

Chase's Past**

Rose didn't know what to expect when she fell asleep. She first thought that she might just all of a sudden know what Chase's past was. She never expected that she would actually be seeing it. When she woke up she was in the forest at first she thought about calling out for Chase, but something caught her eye. It was a female Raichu. The Raichu was carrying a small Pichu in her arms and running towards a small cabin.

Rose decided to follow the Raichu to see if she could help. The mother Raichu ran up to the door and laid the Pichu on the doorstep. The Raichu then knocked on the door of the cabin and waited. The door opened and revealed a young man who looked at the Raichu and then the Pichu. Chase's mother then ran away frightened leaving her baby behind.

_So Chase's mother abandoned him as well. We have more in common than I thought._

The scene dissolved and Rose now found herself inside the cabin where a healthy Pichu was chasing its tail all around the living room.

"Well you seem to be a lot better this morning." The trainer picked the Pichu up. "You need a name. Since you like to chase your tail all the time I think Chase would be the perfect name. What do you think?"

"Pichu!" Chase said jumping up and down on the man's shoulder

"Haha. I'll take that as a yes."

A flash took Rose out of the sweet moment and into another one. This one put here in the middle of the forest again. Only this time Chase had evolved in to a Pikachu and there was another Pikachu following him. By the looks of it, it was a female Pikachu as well. They were chasing each other pretending to be a trainer catching a pokémon. The female caught up with Chase and pounced on him pinning him to the ground.

"Aww. You caught me. That mean I have to do whatever you want."

"Yep." Said the female with her chest held high. "I want you to promise me one thing."

"What would that be Ana?" Chase asked wondering what he would have to do.

"I want you to promise me that we will always be Pikachus and never evolve."

"Ana, you know I can't promise that. My trainer wants me evolve soon" Chase stated.

"I don't care I want to convince him not to evolve you. Will you promise me that you will never evolve?" Ana said sternly.

"I promise. I will never evolve, but only if you don't evolve as well." Chase answered seriously.

"I promise" Ana said with a smile.

The flash came again. Expecting another sweet moment Rose relaxed a little. When the flash ended Rose saw Ana crying on a stump near the cabin of Chase's trainer. Out of the cabin came a discolored Raichu. Chase had evolved. He ran over to Ana's side, but she just turned away form him.

"Ana what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me anymore?" Chase tried desperately to get Ana's attention.

"You changed. You evolved into that, that thing. You promised me that you would never evolve." Ana said between sobs.

"I had no choice my trainer forced this on me. Did you think I wanted to evolve? We can still be together I still love you." Ana turned away from him. "Don't put the blame on me!" Chase shouted.

"Just go away! I don't ever what to see you again." Ana got up from the stump and started to walk away, but Chase grabbed her with his paw. "Don't touch me!" Ana spun around and attacked Chase with a thunderbolt. Chase then retaliated with a thunderbolt as well out of anger. When the attack connected with Ana she screamed and then went silent.

"Ana? Ana, can get up. Come on stop playing." Chase noticed that she wasn't moving and began to worry. _No. She can't be dead. I only used a small fraction of my power. She was right I've become a monster._

* * *

The scene dissolved around Rose as Chase cried over his love's body. Rose woke up and looked around to see Chase sitting around a fire staring into it.

"So you're finally up. Quite an event right? Don't try to get up too fast you've got to give yourself some time to get used to real life again." Chase said smiling.

"At first I thought your past was going to be a nice one with the death of your love being the only sad part, but I was wrong. I can't believe that your mom abandoned you when you were so young. The scene with you and Ana before her death was also very sad."

"I have never stopped thinking about Ana until you came into my life Rose. You helped me get over her death. That's why I have grown to love you." Chase got up, grabbed the berries Rose brought in and went to sit by her. "What kind of berries are these?"

"Those are the sitrus berries that we have been looking for. I noticed them on a bush next to the cave so I grabbed them. You can have one if you want I'm not that hungry."

"Thanks." Chase bit into the fruit and surprisingly it tasted like an apple. Chase finished the fruit quickly and relaxed with his back against the cave wall.

"You know what Rose; I think I might have an idea where the next plate might be. I remember seeing a strange blue light coming from the lake the day before the Pidgey incident."

"Really!" Rose said standing up. "That's great I'll go check it out now."

"Rose, it's dangerous around those plates let me come with you." Chase tried to move, but for some reason he couldn't. "What the fuck! Why can't I move?"

"That's because the fruit you ate was actually spiked with a paralyzing powder. I can't have you getting in my way you know." Rose said with an evil smirk in her eye. "Now that I know where the next plate is, I can get a head start on you in collecting all of them. Losba, you can come out of hiding now."

Losba seemed to appear from the darkness itself as he came into the cave.

"I can't believe you pulled it off. What are we going to do now? Do you want me to kill him now?" Losba asked.

"No, I'm going to let him live for now. He shouldn't be too much of a problem in the future."

"Rose what is wrong with you why did Losba come when you called him and why do you want me dead. I thought we had something for each other!" Chase yelled with his anger rising now.

"You really thought I liked you. Ha! That has got to be the funniest thing I have ever heard. Did you really think that anyone would fall in love with a Raichu considering their reputation?" Rose laughed. "I had Losba make up the part in the prophecy about a second chosen one so that you would trust me a little more and it actually worked."

"Wait! That means you're the evil one mentioned in the prophecy." Chase put together.

"Finally figured it out have you. Thanks to you I soon will have two plates in my possession and there is nothing you can do about it." Rose taunted.

"Dammit Rose! I trusted you and you just used me. I loved you and I thought we would always be together, but looks like that will never happen."

"Aww. The little baby gonna cry now." Losba teased.

"Shut up Losba." Rose walked over to Chase and placed a paw on his neck. "You know I could kill you right now and not have a single regret, but I'm going to let you live because it will be interesting when we meet up again. But just so you have something to remember me by." Rose whispered in Chase's ear.

Rose's flames sprung out as she prepared to attack. Chase closed his eyes bracing himself for the impact. He felt a shearing pain over his ear. Rose had attacked him with a concentrated flamethrower. The pain released his paralysis enough for him to roll over. While Chase was screaming in pain Rose and Losba left the cave to head back to the lake.

"I'll get you Rose if it's the last thing I do." Chase muttered. He slowly got back to his feet and felt where Rose had burned him. He felt half of his ear missing. He ran out of the cave and chased after the two pokémon with blood on his mind.

**With his heart broken will Chase be able to collect all of the plates before Rose and her partner Losba. I don't know I haven't thought of the ending as of now. **

**The next update may take a while due to my busy schedule, but please continue to review and hope to see you next Chapter.**


	7. A Startling Find

**Chapter 7**

**Man it seems like it's been a year since I last touched this story but it's only been 4 months. Anyway here is the latest installment of Chase. Please remember to write a review after you're done it doesn't take long and even though it doesn't seem like it, it really helps to know what people like/dislike about my chapters. Otherwise enjoy the chapter.**

Struggling against the paralysis that still racked his body Chase did his best to keep a constant speed so as not to lose Rose. He found it hard not to focus on the extreme pain that came with his newly designed ear and his broken heart.

While running through the forest Chase noticed things start to change as he got closer to the lake. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed something shiny and white. He turned to see what the object was and he noticed that it wasn't one object it was many. Upon closer inspection he noticed that it was a group of forests dwelling pokémon who seemed to have gotten in the way of Rose and her mission.

_If she thinks she can get away with anything now she's got another thing coming._ Chase thought with his anger rising even more.

With the rise in his anger Chase felt a new power rise up inside of him. It was warm and it seemed to relax his entire body revealing him of both his pain and his paralysis.

_I didn't know I could do that. What other kinds of powers do I have hidden inside of me?_

Not wanting to waste anymore time Chase turned towards the lake and ran towards it at full speed.

The trees seemed to blend together as he picked up speed, which had increased due to his power. In what seemed like seconds Chase found himself staring at the lake. Looking around he noticed that Rose and Losba were on the other side of the lake just staring at it.

"Hey! You didn't think about starting the party without me would you?" Chase yelled across the lake.

Rose looked up with great surprise at Chase's voice. "What are you playing at? You should still be frozen in place back at the cave. How did you get free of the paralysis?"

"I'm still wondering that myself, but that can wait until later. Right now I want some answers."

"Well I'm sorry, but I don't think I want to answer them. You're too late anyway I've already located the plate and it's already on the way up," Rose retorted.

As if on cue the center of the lake started to swell up as if something hugs was about to come out. The wave exploded with such force that water went as far as the tree line near the cave. In its place a shiny blue rectangle, about the size of the earth plate, remained.

"Losba, go grab it for me will you."

Losba obeyed his master's orders and swiftly jumped in the air, grabbed the plate, landed in the water, and brought the plate back to Rose.

"NO!" With a sudden burst of speed Chase flew around the lake ready to strike Rose down, but Losba was standing in the way.

"Where do you think you're going you little rat?" Losba smirked.

"Get out of my way or I will kill you, and I'm NOT a rat!" Chase growled.

"A little touchy aren't we. Well I would be too if my girlfriend paralyzed me and lopped my ear off."

Chase attacked with a Mega Punch, but Losba dodged easily.

"Little slow there. You're going to have to be faster if you're going to hi-" He was cut off as Chase connected with an Iron Tail that sent Losba flying into the nearest tree.

"You talk too much you know that." Chase chuckled. "Now for what I really came here to do." Chase turned his focus on the blue Quilava that was watching him with a smirk across her face. "What are you so happy about? You should be scared. You know what I'm capable of you saw it with your own eyes."

"Chase, Chase, Chase don't you know anything. True you could kill me, but I know you won't because you still love me." Rose took a step towards Chase and smiled. "You can try if you want, but with this plate you won't be able to touch me." With that last statement Rose vanished on the spot.

Chase stepped back in surprise. Looking around trying to find his adversary a cold blast hit his back. The attack sent him flying into the lake. Wet and angry Chase launched a thunderbolt in every direction trying to hit Rose.

"Come out where ever you are!" Chase yelled, "I don't know how you became invisible, but trust me I will find you"

"My my my. Aren't we a little cranky today" A voice came from behind him. "You really don't know anything do you." Chase turned in the water to see Rose standing on an iceberg. "Since you really want to know it's the power of the Splash Plate. But making me invisible isn't the only thing that it lets me do. Good Bye Chase the Raichu."

Rose started to spin on her iceberg. While she was doing this the Splash Plate started to glow brightly. While all this was going on Chase noticed that the water around him started to spin into a whirlpool. There was nothing that he could do he was trapped in the violent current. As he was being tossed about he could make out some of what Rose was saying.

"So I guess this is where it ends eh Chase. Well it was nice knowing you. Try as you might you are going to die here today. Sayonara."

As of a sudden Chase felt the water he was in lurch upwards into a tall pillar of water. Then he felt the water throw him off towards the forest.

_If I don't find a way to slow myself down I'm either going to impale myself on a tree branch or just hit the ground hard._

Flying through the air Chase couldn't figure out a way to slow himself down. _I guess this is it. It's going to end right here and now like Rose said_. Coming to this realization Chase relaxed and waited for the impending thud of his body hitting the ground.

Chase did hit something, but it wasn't what he was expecting. His landing was a lot softer and a little slimy.

"You really need to watch where you're going. You'll just get yourself killed if you keep up your style of fighting Chase," said a female voice.

"W-Who are you and how do you know my name?" Chase asked the strange Pokémon. Starting to feel faint from the events of the past few days.

"So you really don't know. Well don't worry my little friend once we get back to the village everything will be answered."

The strange Pokémon started to pick up speed and soon Chase noticed that they were moving unnaturally fast. _Who is this Pokémon and can I trust her_.

* * *

Starting to feel a little sick from the fast pace Chase became restless on the back of the Pokémon.

"Don't go throwing up on me. Just hang on a little more we're almost there."

The trip took them a good portion of the day from when Chase landed to now. Looking ahead Chase saw what looked like makeshift huts made out of tree branches and leaves. When they came to a complete stop Chase stood on the ground and was finally able to see who his savior was. She was a green Vaporeon with a strange pattern on her tail, chest, and forehead. The way the sunset shown on her scales made her look gorgeous. Realizing he was staring Chase quickly turned his head and began to take in the sights of the vllage.

"Where are we?" Chase asked trying to break the silence.

"Do you really not remember Chase." The Vaporeon said. "Well maybe your mother could knock some sense into you."

"What do you mean my mother left me ages ago." Chase stated, "How could she be around here."

"Well why don't you ask her yourself." The Vaporeon said with a smirk, "Follow me."

They began to walk through the village towards the larger hunt that was centered beneath a large oak tree. The Vaporeon knocked on the door. A voice came from inside the hut.

"What do you want now?" The voice said.

"I have a present for you." The Vaporeon replied.

"Oh really. Well come in then."

The Vaporeon opened the door and walked in. Hesitant Chase entered as well. Inside the hut it was surprisingly bright. The sun flooded the room through gaps in the leaves. Looking farther into the hut Chase saw a figure standing in the shadows.

"Is this the one we've been looking for?" The figure asked.

"Yes he his." The Vaporeon answered.

"You did a good job. You may leave now." With a low bow The Vaporeon left the hut leaving Chase along with the figure.

"I never thought I would see the day when you returned home Chase."

"Who are you and what is this place? I want answers! I also want to see my mother!" Chase demanded.

"Oh my! You sure are you're mother's son. She is the same way you know. Always wanting answers." The figure started to move towards Chase. Stepping into the light it was revealed that the figure was a Raichu. "Well ask away son."

"Mother?" Chase asked almost in tears.

"Yes honey, it's me." Said Chase's mother with a large smile.

"Mother!" Running into his mom's arms he stayed in the embrace crying the entire time. "I-I thought I would n-n-never see you again!" He said through sobs.

"I know. I never should have left you alone. It's just that once I found out that you were the one the prophecy spoke of I thought I could save you by putting you in the hands of a nice trainer. I was foolish to think that way."

"It's alright mom. You did it to try and save me, but destiny caught up." Chase replied getting control of himself again. "What is this place anyway? Also how fast do you think you could get me to the next Plate."

"Always in a rush. Relax the next Plate isn't far and Rose doesn't even know where it is. Take this time to rest up and meet some friends. But to answer you're first question how about a mentor. KAIMU!"

Through the door came the green Vaporeon that brought Chase to the village.

"Ah. Kaimu, you're looking lovely today." Chase's mother said.

"Thanks madam." Kaimu said with a bow.

"Oh. Stop that you know that everyone here is equal stop it with this 'madam' stuff. Just call me Rachel. Anyway. Chase this is Kaimu she will be you're mentor. If you have any questions just ask her and she should be able to answer."

"Hi. I'm Kaimu. Sorry about being all secret before, but we weren't sure if it was actually you. Can't be too careful these days right." Kaimu said with a little laugh.

Chase just stayed silent and nodded his head.

"What the silent treatment already? Come on I'll show you around." Kaimu turned around playfully tapping him with her tail.

Blushing Chase walked out with his new friend and hopefully a lasting friendship.

**Well I hate to end the chapter like that, but we'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens to Chase. The next chapter shouldn't take as long to update, but I'm not making any promises.**

**P.S. For those of you who want to see what the new character looks like check out my profile (you should be able to figure out which Pokémon I'm talking about).**


	8. Symbol Art And Dreams

**Chapter 8**

**Again sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. Life got away from me and halfway though writing this chapter I got an enormous writers block and that took a while to get though. Well here's the next chapter Lots of explanation and some character development we'll get into more of the serious stuff in the next chapter. Again please take time to review. Enjoy! XD**

The two pokémon walked out of the hut and began to walk back towards the village. Kaimu was leading with Chase taking up the rear staring into space the entire time.

"I know this is a lot to take in Chase, but you don't have to look so shocked. Come on cheer up a little!"

Kaimu ran behind Chase and began to push him. Startled from the sudden movement, Chase loss his balance and fell backwards onto the persistent Vaporeon. Recovering from the initial shock the two pokémon locked eyes and began to laugh. The sight of them in a pile was too much for them.

Getting control of himself, Chase finally was able to relax. Standing up he turned and offered his paw to help Kaimu up.

"Sorry, I just haven't had the best luck when it's come to meeting new people." Chase explained. "With Rose being evil, Losba being her underling, and another Vaporeon who was killed almost as soon as I met her. Me and new people just don't seem to work out."

"Wow! That really is bad luck. I can see why you were hesitant about me in the beginning then." Smiling Kaimu started off towards the village with Chase now at her side. "Don't worry the pokémon in the village are the best. They're all friendly and I'm sure you'll be accepted right away." Kaimu said with a smile.

"Thanks. I really needed some good news." Chase smiled back.

Upon entering the village Chase was introduced to many friendly villagers. Chase was surprised by the diversity in the species of pokémon. The village held all species and types ranging from the smallest Caterpie to a large Ponyta. Almost every type was represented as well.

Chase felt a little uneasy while he was talking to the villagers because they all seemed to know him, but he knew nothing about them. He continued to talk with the villagers for most of the morning until Kaimu decided that they needed to see the rest of the village.

Kaimu led Chase over to an arena where some of the villagers were sparing. Interested by the sparing Chase and Kaimu stood and watched as a Zangoose and a Growlithe fought. While watching the fight Chase noticed something strange about the two pokémon. They too had strange symbols on them like Kaimu did. Chase turned to ask Kaimu what the symbols were for when something caught his eye. On the battle field the Zangoose had the Growlithe pinned down and it looked like a win, when all of a sudden the Growlithe just disappeared. The Zangoose didn't look surprised and stood in one spot. The Growlithe then appeared above the Zangoose preparing for its final blow. The Zangoose, however, looked up and knocked the Growlithe on the ground. This time it was a knock out.

"What was that all about?" Chase asked Kaimu.

"Yeah, that was a stupid move on the Growlithe's part. He shouldn't have used his Symbol Art against that Zangoose." Kaimu explained. She looked over at Chase looking for him to agree with her, but all she saw was the Raichu with a blank stare and his mouth open. "Oh. I forgot you're new here and don't understand. Here come with me."

Getting up from their seats Kaimu led Chase to a clearing in the village and laid down. Chase did the same.

"So what exactly happened in the stadium? How did that Growlithe disappear and then reappear and what did you mean by Symbol Art?" Chase asked.

"Well, to answer your question Symbol Art is something that was invented here in this village. Basically it's a tattoo that is put on one's body to help the pokémon harness their special power. You see every pokémon that has been born in this village has had a special power that they had and the tattoo is a way for the pokémon to focus that power and make it useful in battle." Kaimu explained, "That Growlithe, for example, was born with the power to teleport. The Symbol Art was put on him to suppress it while he was growing up. When he got older he was taught how to control it so he could teleport anywhere he wanted."

"So that speed that you showed when you carried me through the forest, was that your Symbol Art power?" Chase questioned.

"Yep," Kaimu nodded, "I was born with gifted speed and with the Symbol Art I can almost reach the speed of sound if I wanted to.

"That's amazing! I wonder what power I was born with."

"Oh I'm sure you know that answer. Just think was there ever a time where you did something that you couldn't explain."

Chase closed his eyes and began to search his memory for something that might explain what his power could have been.

_The air was silent as Chase stood over his first loves body. "How could I have killed her I only used a fraction of my power?"_

Chase's eyes shot open and tears started to fill his eyes as he remembered Ana's death. "I-I think I know what my power is."

Chase began to tell his memory to Kaimu. The entire time Kaimu just looked at Chase with comforting eyes as though she knew exactly what to expect. When Chase finished he looked up from the ground to see Kaimu's soft eyes staring right at him. She stood up and walked over to where Chase was sitting and then she laid down next to him and pressed her body up against his and nuzzled his cheek.

"I'm so sorry about what happened, Chase. Sadly that's how most stories go with pokémon who were born from this village and left before they gained control of their powers. If you would have been here we would have been able to spot your power before something like that happened." Kaimu was looking at Chase the entire time she spoke. "I know it may be hard, but if you ever want to use your power you are going to have to think of that memory every time. Each Pokémon's power is activated by thinking of the first time they ever used their power."

"But," Chase started, "But how come my power activates when I get angry then. It happened after Liz was killed by a Rhydon."

"That's strange. Hidden powers normally aren't activated by emotions. Either way you have to get your symbols before we have a repeat of your past." Kaimu explained. "That, however, can wait until tomorrow. For now how about we get you settled in the village. Come on it's not that far."

The two got up from their spot in the field and began to head back to the village. It was now sunset and the sky was lit up in a brilliant red light.

"It's so beautiful." Chase said with a gleam in his eye.

"The sunsets are more magnificent up here." Kaimu explained, "No one knows why, but it's rumored that the plate that is around here creates the sunset's colors. Well here we are Chase, your new home."

Chase looked over Kaimu at his new home. It was enormous. There were two full floors and what looked like two separate huts that were connected by a walkway. As he got closer to the structure he concluded that it was in fact two separate huts.

"Who's the other hut for? Or is it all just for me?"

"The other hut is mine silly." Kaimu giggled. "Did you really think your mom would give you such a huge place just for you?"

Blushing Chase answered, "Well I was hoping."

"Come on let's go inside and get you situated."

Once inside the hut Chase instantly felt at home. There was a lot of space inside. There was furniture already set up and even a kitchen for those pokémon who liked to prepare their meals. Walking into one of the larger rooms Chase noticed many pictures on the walls. Studying them he realized that they were pictures of his mom and him. There was also another picture on the wall with a Raichu that he'd never seen before. He realized that it must be his father. He took the picture off the wall, went over to the couch and sat down.

Kaimu came into the room and saw Chase staring at the picture. "I see you found some of the pictures."

"Kaimu, do you know what happened to my father? I can't even remember him."

"Your father was an amazing leader. He actually was the one who started to build the village into what you see now. He instituted the huts and the other pokémon caught on. He led the village into prosperity. Sadly though, he died before you were born."

"How did he die?"

"There was a flood that threatened to destroy the village. He organized a plan to divert the flood, but while executing the plan He got swept up into the current and drowned."

"Oh, so that's what happened." Chase said still looking at the picture. "Well I'll try to be just like him and save the village and the world from Rose!" Standing up with new found strength he started to head towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kaimu asked.

"To find that plate that is somewhere near here."

"Oh no your not, it's late and you still need to get your tattoo's for your Symbol Art. Why don't you just head up to bed and we'll start looking for the plate tomorrow."

Kaimu pushed Chase up the stairs and into his bedroom.

"Now I don't want to wake up in the morning and find you missing. Okay. And don't even think about coming over to my side of the hut if you know what's good for you." She said with a slight laugh in her voice. She then leaned towards Chase and gave his cheak a slight lick.

Blushing Chase looked away as Kaimu closed the door. He hopped into his bed. Thinking about what just happened between him and Kaimu kept him awake most of the night. Finally exhaustion overtook him and he fell to sleep.

_HELP! Help me Chase I don't know what's happening! I can't control myself anymore. Please! Help Me!_

Chase sat up instantly looking around for the source of the shouting. When he listened he could hear the voice no more.

_It must have been a dream. It makes no sense though. It sounded so real. In fact it sounded like Rose was calling out for help. Maybe I should talk to Kaimu about this._

Chase got out of his bed and headed downstairs. As he was walking he could hear sounds coming from the kitchen area. He walked in and saw Kaimu fixing breakfast for the two of them.

"Morning Kaimu" Chase said with a grin on his face.

"Same to you. So are you ready for today?" Kaimu asked dropping some cooked berries onto a plate for Chase.

"Ready for what?" Chase responded cocking his ear in the confusion.

"Really, you forgot already. The tattoos that you're getting to help you control your Symbol Art power. You really are your father's son." Kaimu said with a laugh.

"Oh man I can't believe I forgot! Are we going soon? Because I need to talk to you about something."

"Shoot." Kaimu said.

"Well last night I dreamt that Rose was calling out to me to help her and that she couldn't control herself anymore. Do you have any idea what this might mean?"

"Sorry, but I have no idea what that could mean. We could ask Gekkou she would know what your dream might mean. Plush she will give you your tattoos. So we can kill two Pidgeys with one stone." Kaimu exclaimed.

"Trust me I don't want to kill any more Pidgeys with stones. That didn't turn out well for me last time." Chase chuckled.

"There's no time to lose silly. Let's get going."

Kaimu and Chase ran out of the hut to talk to Gekkou to hopefully answer some of Chase's questions.

**What's going to happen when Chase talks to Gekkou? Is Kaimu falling for the handsome Raichu? Was Rose really calling out for help or is it yet another trick? Find out in chapter 9 (Whenever it comes out that is). I'll try my best to get Chapter 9 out early, but seeing how the last two chapters have gone don't expect anything. Remember don't forget to Review! Thanks! XD**


End file.
